Ultraman Ginga S
is a Japanese television series produced by Tsuburaya Productions which continues the previous series' timeline and is part of the programming block on TV Tokyo. The series' first half aired in July 15, 2014 and ended in September 2 which later continued with the second half, starting from November 4 and ended in December 23. Overview After the Ultraman Ginga series ended, a new series was made. The attack team concept at first rejected like the original series until it was readopted again, along with the introduction of a new Ultra, Ultraman Victory. Two out of the previous series' cast, Takuya Negishi and Takuya Kusakawa were invited first to the project along with the director of Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie, Koichi Sakamoto. Nissan Motor Company Ltd (the company that sponsored the vehicles from Ultraman Max) sponsored their latest vehicles models in the UPG Vehicles, as well as others throughout the show's filming. Synopsis After two years of Dark Lugiel's defeat, a new threat rise again in the form of Alien Chibu Exceller, an alien whom steals Victoriums, Android One Zero, his android enforcer and his alien minions. Alarmed by the theft of Victoriums, the Victorian, a group of ancient civilians that live underground sent Shou to retrieve it and bestow him an ancient relic, Victory Lancer that transforms him into their protector, Ultraman Victory. At the same time, Hikaru was dragged into the battle again after recruited into UPG (Ultra Party Guardians), an attack team formed after various paranormal sightings. He reunites with Ultraman Ginga and join forces with Shou to take down Exceller and his minions. Characters Protagonists *Hikaru Raido *Shou UPG (Ultra Party Guardians) *Yoshiaki Jinno *Arisa Sugita *Gouki Matsumoto *Tomoya Ichijouji International Defense Forces *Masanori Kamiyama Victorians *Kisara *Kamushin *Repi *Sakuya *Hiyori Returning characters *Misuzu Isurugi *Kenta Watarai *Chigusa Kuno Ultras *Ultraman Ginga *Ultraman Victory *Ultraman Taro/Strium Brace Kaiju and Seijin Good *Shepardon *Android One Zero/Mana *Alien Metron Jace Evil Exceller and his minions *Alien Chibu Exceller (Main antagonist) *Android One Zero (Defected) *Chiburoid *Alien Guts Bolst *Alien Akumania Muerte *Alien Metron Jace (Defected) *Alien Zetton Berume *MonsLived Kaiju Spark Dolls **EX Red King **Eleking **King Joe Custom **Sadola **Gudon **Gomora **Vakishim **Fire Golza **Gan Q **Five King **Bemlar **Bemstar **Doragory **Verokron **Zoa-Muruchi **Birdon **Hyper Zetton Dark Lugiel and Dark Lugiel Rangers *Dark Lugiel/Vict Lugiel *Dark Lugiel Rangers **Alien Valky **Alien Icarus **Alien Nackle Gray **Chiburoid Minor villains *Yapool/Giant Yapool *Vakishim DVD Release B46c7fcf.jpg|Blue-ray box 1, features episodes 1-8 51PUOyGoH5L.jpg|Blue-Ray box 2, features episodes 9-11 BCBS-4632.jpg|Volume 1, features episodes 1-3 5215799120141021155851041.jpg|Volume 2, features episodes 4-6 51LfMvOOJZL. SY300 .jpg|Volume 3, features episodes 7-8 51mUejz7J6L.jpg|Volume 4, features episodes 9-11 51AeFoU0dYL.jpg|Volume 5, features episodes 12-14 51oQp70-CYL.jpg|Volume 6, features episodes 15 & 16 Cast Main, semi-regular and returning casts *Hikaru Raido/Ultraman Ginga (voice): Takuya Negishi *Shou/Ultraman Victory (voice): Kiyotaka Uji *Arisa Sugita: Yukari Taki *Gouki Matsumoto: Kato Takahiro *Tomoya Ichijouji: Takuya Kusakawa *Yoshiaki Jinno: Ryuichi Ohura *Masanori Kamiyama: Kohki Okada *Android One Zero: Moga Mogami *Misuzu Isurugi: Miyo Miyatake *Kenta Watarai: Mizuki Ohno *Chigusa Kuno: Kiraa *Sakuya: Rina Koike *Repi: Hinata Yamada *Hiyori: Meiku Harukawa *Kamushin: Yosuke Saito *Kisara: Mirai Yamamoto Voice actors *Ultraman Ginga, Dark Lugiel: Tomokazu Sugita *Ultraman Taro: Hiroya Ishimaru *Alien Chibu Exceller: Takuya Eguchi *Alien Guts Bolst: Holly Kaneko *Yapool: Tessho Genda *Alien Metron Jace: Kohei Shiozuka *Alien Zetton Berume: Yūki Ono *Alien Nackle Gray: Kunji Hirano *Alien Valky: Tatsuya Hashimoto *Alien Icarus: Tomokazu Seki Staff *Director: Koichi Sakamoto, Yoshikazu Ishii, Kiyotaka Taguchi, Kazuya Konaka *Written by: Yuji Kobayashi, Takao Nakano *Producer: Tsugumi Kitaura, Eiji Kikuchi *Kaiju and Seijin costume designer: NAKA Ya MURA *Supervisor: Shinichi Oka *Planning: Bandai, Bandai Visual, Dentsu Inc. *Car Stunt: Takahashi Racing *Action coordination: Hiroyuki Okano *Technical cooperation: IMAGICA *Sound Effects: Swara Pro. *Vehicle cooperation: Nissan Motor Co. Ltd *Production: Tsuburaya Productions Theme Songs Opening *Song of the Hero (Verse 1 in 1-8, verse 2 in 9-16) Ending *Kirameku Mirai ~Yume no Ginga e~ (All episodes) Insert *Ultraman Ginga no Uta (1,3 and 15) **Ultraman Ginga no Uta ~Chigusa ver.~ (12, 13 and 16) *Ultraman Victory no Uta (1, 3 and 15) Movie *Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! Novel *Mountain Peanuts See also *New Ultraman Retsuden - Airing slot *Ultraman Ginga - Preceding series and same continuity *Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier - Arcade game series and another Ultra Series media that paired with Ultraman Ginga S. Ultraman Ginga, Ultraman Victory and Alien Chibu Exceller also included among the playable characters, as well as the series' original Kaiju, Five King turned into one of the enemy bosses. External Links *Ultraman Ginga S Official Site *Ultraman Ginga S Bandai Toy Site *Ultraman Ginga S's section in Nissan Official Site Category:Series Category:Ultraman Ginga Category:Retsuden Block Category:Productions Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Heisei Ultra Series